


Until Late Into The Evening

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Fake News Fic (Daily Show, Colbert Report, etc.) [20]
Category: Fake News FPF, The Colbert Report, The Daily Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Can Be Read As Gen Though, Gen, M/M, Nerds Flirting Over Books, librarian!Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: He comes early on the weekends and doesn't leave until the last call to clear out.





	Until Late Into The Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 04/15/2009, with the author's note:  
> "So I was talking with jmie and we were discussing how it would behoove us to form an angry, frothing, pitchfork-wielding mob against anyone who dared to burn books and then jmie mentioned that there should be library fic. And I, having spent the past three days writing Jon/Stephen ficlets, suddenly realized that Stephen looks very like a librarian in the right clothes. Then I decided that he's probably the best research librarian ever and has pretty much the entire library catalogue memorized."

He comes early on the weekends and doesn't leave until the last call to clear out. Every day of the weekend, bright and early in the morning until late into the evening. Stephen makes sure to have as much finished before he arrives as possible, because he knows his time will be limited after that.

 

"Do you have this book?" Jon will ask, holding out a scrap of paper with a name scribbled on it.

 

Stephen will take it, search his memory, and then nod, telling the man to "Follow me."

 

Once they get there, Jon will spot no less than three other books that look promising and Stephen will help him carry them to the table that Jon has, probably without realizing it, staked out as his own. Then Jon will pore over each one, flipping through at least two at a time, and be lost to the outside world. Stephen will find a task that needs doing that can still be interrupted without any problems.

 

Without fail, Jon will find him again, with another scrap of paper and another name. Stephen will lead him to the appropriate book, and then he will help carry the extras. On the rare occasions when the book doesn't exist within the library, Stephen will find a library that  _ does _ have it and put in a request for it.

 

Eventually, Jon will ask him a question unrelated to the location of books and Stephen will join him at the table to discuss any number of topics. Jon will, inevitably, end up hiding behind a book as he tries to muffle his laughter. Stephen counts it as a victory every time he gets Jon shushed.


End file.
